


Dramatic Oceans

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Diners, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sokka is a frat boy with a love for ocean life and Zuko was the awkward nerd that surprisingly had a talent for acting.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280
Collections: ATLA





	1. Waves Meet the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my mind so here we are  
> I hope you enjoy <3

Ever since Sokka was little he was completely fascinated by the ocean and the critters that resided in its depths. Every special memory Sokka had included the ocean, but most importantly the ocean reminded him of his Mother. She always used to call him her 'little guppie'. So maybe it wasn’t so surprising that Sokka ended up majoring in Marine Biology.

-

Sokka woke with a pounding headache, maybe he went just a little too hard on the liquor. He would promise himself to never to drink again, but he knew by next weekend he would once again awaken sh*t faced.

“Wakey, wakey waterboy!” Ugh that voice could only belong to one person. His roommate from hell, Jet. He was everything you could ever _not_ want from a roommate. Jet left his dirty clothes  _ everywhere _ , didn’t clean the dishes, came in at odd hours of the night, and was always sucking some girl's face conveniently whenever Sokka had a big test to study for. Sokka really wished the RA would let him change rooms or at least roommates. How many fights would it take for them to comply with Sokka's wishes? They already broke down the door more than ten times and had to have others intervene when things got too far. Apparently this RA had the patients of a saint, that or they enjoyed the sight of Jet having a broken nose courtesy of Sokka.

“F*ck off.” The Universe must have pitied him because he heard no other sound but Jet slamming the door shut on his way out. Sokka tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position. Just because Jet had classes at 6:00 am didn’t mean he had to wake up at that time also. He looked over at his digital clock, Monday already? Maybe he should get up.

Sokka got out of bed but not before he almost face planted on the ground due to a pile of dirty laundry. Jet’s pile of dirty laundry. Sokka kicked it all back to Jet’s side of the room before trudging over to the old beaten up coffee machine. Surprisingly the hunk of junk still worked and even managed to make pretty good coffee. All of a sudden Sokka’s head ringed out in pain, right still hungover. Pain killers would fix that, but upon opening the bottle Sokka found it was empty. Maybe the Universe still had it out for him.

-

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Sokka would always wonder how Suki managed to outdrink everyone yet still look so radiant the next day. Girl can down nine shots of vodka and still walk a straight line while doing the catwalk! 

“More like I woke up with a hangover the size of Mount Everest, had no pain killers, and was awaken by my lovely roommate.” Sokka sat down with a huff, was the sun always so bright in the quad? He really wished he would have brought his sunglasses with him.

When he lifted his head from his arms he noticed Ty lee holding an object in her outstretched hands. Oh thank the spirits, the girl was offering Sokka a pair of sunglasses. At this point he didn't care that they were pink, he just wanted the pounding of his head to stop.

“Suki please kiss your girlfriend for me!” All he heard was a smack of lips. Ewww!

“I was thinking since Midterms end this week, why not throw a party at my place.” Sokka was already giving Suki a thumbs up before he was once again resting his head on his arms. He was glad Suki lived in a sorority (He also thought it was bada$$ that they called themselves the ‘Kyoshi Warriors’) because his place was never suited for visitors. 

“I think I’m going to bring Zuko, his aura has been so gray lately. It would be good for him to loosen up!” Sokka had no idea who this Zuko was and what was so gray. But what he did know was that he was about to have a nice nap before his classes began.

-

It was party time! After several grueling tests (along with three mental breakdowns) it was time to let loose and the alcohol was calling Sokka’s name. While walking over to the counter that held the liquid gold something, no  _ someone _ caught Sokka’s eye causing him to completely stop in his tracks. 

This boy was absolutely the prettiest person he has ever laid eyes on. Pale skin, sharp cheekbones, scar that looked so sexy (how the f*ck did a scar like that manage to look sexy on him?), black shaggy hair Sokka bet would be soft as silk, and even though he appeared shorter than Sokka he had legs that seemed like they could go on for miles. How has Sokka never seen this beauty of a specimen before? 

He heard a giggle from behind him and sadly had to take his eyes off the man. He turned and was met with Ty Lee’s blinding smile “That’s Zuko, want me to introduce him to you?” So this was Zuko with the gray thingy Ty Lee was talking about.

Ty Lee grabbed Sokka’s hand leading him through the crowd “Yeah that would be great! So, where have you been hiding him this whole time.” Sokka’s comment earned him another giggle.

“Zuko’s really shy, but I’m going to warn you he won’t be interested in a quick f*ck. I’m letting this happen because he’s been stressed and deserves a break but if you hurt him I won’t hesitate in knocking you out.” For all the bubbliness that Ty Lee was the girl sure can be scary.

Stern face now gone, Ty Lee gained back her signature smile as they grew closer to the brooding figure in the corner, red solo cup clutched in his hand. “Zuko, I have someone for you to meet!” Sokka thought Zuko’s shocked face looked absolutely adorable.

Zuko quickly stepped away from leaning against the wall and offered an awkward wave of his hand “Um hello, Zuko here.” 

“This is Sokka, he’s a friend of mine and Suki. He majors in Marine Biology and is very single. Okay, bye!” Ty Lee almost gave both boys whiplash with how fast she talked and walked away. Guess that was just the way Ty Lee introduced people to each other. 

“Okay, please tell me I’m not the only one who thought that was super weird.” Sokka chuckled out and was relieved when Zuko nodded his head in agreement. “Anyway, as Ty Lee said my name is Sokka, I Major in Marine Biology because ‘save the turtles’, and I am sadly a mutual to both Ty Lee and Suki.” Sokka must have said something right because he managed to get a chuckle out of Zuko.

“Although I already said it, my name is Zuko... I uh major in Theater and I've been dragged to this party unwillingly.” Zuko gestured to the crowded area with his hand that held the red solo cup. Well that would explain why Sokka never saw Zuko, the performing arts building was on the other side of campus from where he usually had his own classes.

Sokka smirked before saying “Well hopefully I can make your night more enjoyable.” 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Seeing Zuko blush caused Sokka’s smirk to soften into a smile. Something told Sokka it would be a bad idea to make any serious moves on Zuko. Maybe he should change things up a bit and show the boy a good time that didn’t involve any rated R activities.

So they talked, a whole lot. Sokka learned that Zuko was childhood friends with Ty Lee and the reason why he was so stressed was because he had an upcoming lead role in a play he was a part of. That shocked Sokka, Zuko hadn't seem like the type of person who enjoyed being on stage in front of a lot of people. 

  
Well Sokka couldn’t be so harsh of a judge. A lot of people didn’t peg him as the type to care about sea creatures and no one ever believed him when Sokka said he sometimes helps mud shrimp get rid of their parasites. But Zuko believed him, he even asked small questions seeming to be grasping onto every word Sokka that came out of his mouth. Soon Suki had to kick them out of the house. Had time really passed so fast? But before they parted ways Sokka promised to see Zuko’s play and even managed to score his number. Sokka left happy and surprisingly sober.


	2. Pulled by the Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn is that really Zuko? And what the F*ck Jet, I did not get a girl pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy <3

For the first time in a very long time Sokka was nervous. It has been exactly a week since he met Zuko and it has been one of the best weeks in Sokka’s life. Both of them were surprised to find that they lived exactly two doors down from each other (seriously how have they never met?), so now they both decided to always meet up and walk together to the quad before heading their separate ways for classes. Sokka never missed a day. He was even waking up earlier, even on days with no morning classes! 

And Zuko was just fascinating, he was a shy mess but once you got him talking about theater it was like he could go on for hours. What was even more endearing is that he was actually interested when Sokka went on rants about marine life and how global warming would raise acidic levels in the ocean harming everything within it. Sokka never once in his life liked theater (he used to throw tantrums whenever Katara wanted to do puppet shows) but when Zuko talked he couldn’t get enough. 

So that's how he found himself waiting outside the school auditorium all dressed up in a blazer and slacks. Though the shirt he wore wasn’t formal, It was his favorite shirt, it was comfy and said save the fishies! Sokka leaned sideways only to find the line hadn't moved a bit. He bit his lip and nervously clutched the bouquet of yellow roses. Aang actually helped him pick them out, saying something about yellow roses meaning friendship or some sh*t. Sokka didn’t know anything about theater etiquette. Was that even a thing? He knew it was a good thing to say ‘break a leg.’ He would always wonder when that became a good thing to say. Too lost in thought Sokka failed to notice the line moving until someone bumped into him. Well here goes nothing.

-

If Sokka hadn’t known Zuko was in the play and acting as the lead role, he would have never recognized him. The guy was an absolute natural! From start to finish he managed to grab Sokka’s attention delving him into a world filled with fantasy and wonder. Maybe Sokka was just being biased, but Zuko was the greatest actor he’s ever seen. And if Sokka hadn’t known Zuko before this play he probably would have pegged him for a snot nosed brat who had an ego the size of the Empire State building, but Zuko was so  _ humble  _ he didn't even brag when he came off stage, keeping his head low and awkwardly accepting the compliments shot his way. The sight of a blushing Zuko put a smile on Sokka's face. Oh crap he was heading Sokka’s way! 

Sokka quickly stood scooping up the bouquet and rushing to meet Zuko half way. “You were amazing! And these are for you.”

Zuko’s dusted pink cheeks grew brighter as he shyly accepted the flowers “Thank you, and thanks for coming it really means a lot.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sokka shocked himself when he said that, he actually meant that statement. “So, Mr. Dragon. All that dancing, hopping around, and dramatics must have made you work up an appetite, mind accompening me to a feast worthy of your majesty.” 

That small smile became Sokka’s kryptonite. “It would be an honor.”

-  
Sokka ended up bringing Zuko to one of the 24/7 dinners he usually went to after a night of drinking (for some reason he always craved pancakes when drunk). Once again in a situation where he knew he would be sh*t faced, he was surprisingly sober.

Sokka stuffed his face with a couple of french fries before asking Zuko a question that had been bothering him all night long “So, how come you're so shy yet on stage you're so.” He waved his hand about trying to convey his meaning.

“I’ve been acting since I was really little. It’s not that being on stage makes me really confident,” Zuko paused taking a sip of soda. “I barely hang around at the end because I hate the crowding. It’s … just a release, I guess. Like when someone is really angry they will usually punch something to take their frustration out. Well for me theater is when I let all those feelings loose.” Huh, that somehow made a lot of sense to Sokka.

“I can agree with you, when I’m not taking my frustrations out on my stupid roommates face, I usally take a stroll on the beach or go surfing.” Something about the crashing of waves always managed to sooth Sokka’s raging emotions.

Zuko snorted before asking Sokka a question of his own. “What is with you and your roommate? It’s concerning how many times you two have broken down that door.”

Sokka let out a long groan while rolling his eyes “Jet is an a$$hole, it’s like he’s begging to be punched in the face.” He smirked when he caught Zuko slapping a hand over his mouth barley containing a laugh. Sokka could get used to a sight like this.

“So, when’s your next play?”

-

Sokka was laying in his bed reading a book for actual  _ pleasure _ . He typically never read a book unless it was for class or had cool facts about sea life, but it was the book Zuko’s play was based off of. And it was actually pretty good, great now Zuko was turning Sokka into a theater nerd. Sokka wished there was a way he could get back at Zuko, but the actor already had a big heart for any and all animals. Especially ducks, the guy loved ducks.

“Hey man. I know we're usually at each other's throats, but are you doing okay?” Why did Jet always have to ruin Sokka’s peace?

Slamming the book shut and sitting up Sokka leveled Jet with a glare “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Look I don’t mean to offend”  _ Yeah right.  _ “But you haven’t been your usual self, I know for a fact that you wouldn’t go near a book like ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’ and you’ve been sober for more than two days.” Okay so maybe Jet was right, but it still felt offensive for him to point it out.

Before Sokka could defend himself, Jet’s eyes widened before he shouted. “Wait did you knock some girl up?!”

Sokka rushed over across the room and slapped his hands over Jet’s mouth. “Dude, what the f*ck! No, I did not get some girl knocked up!” he yelped as Jet licked his hand. Son of a b*tch, that nasty-

“Well if you say so.” Jet shrugged his shoulder and walked out the door leaving a very confused Sokka behind.

Sokka shook his head and flopped back down on his bed to continue the reading that got so rudely interrupted.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar errors will be fixed (eventually)


	3. School of Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang decides they want to meet Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy <3

Sokka has come to the conclusion that all his friends are backstabbing bullies. It was fine when only Suki and Ty Lee knew about his fascination with Zuko, but now with the whole Gaang knowing their teasing wouldn't stop. Sokka never imagined in his wildest of thoughts that Toph and Katara would actually team up. He would have been happy if it were under different circumstances, and not at his own expense. And right now he was surrounded by  _ all  _ of them. Suki’s house truly used to be a place where he could unwind, but now it felt like a tourure chamber.

“Never knew Lover Boy could peg after someone for so long.” Toph that little sh*t why did she have to mention anything now all she did was cause a chain reaction.

Katara sat up from laying on the couch “Yeah Sokka. I’ve heard you’ve been to all his plays and you  _ always  _ used to cry whenever I wanted to play with the puppets.” 

“First of all theater and your  _ puppets _ are completely two separate things, and just because I actually spend time with him unlike past relationships does not mean I'm pegging. He’s just my  _ friend _ .” Sokka was really considering jumping out the window (the fall wasn’t so bad) and running away from all this abuse.

Aang came walking in from the kitchen. Finally some backup, Aang always had his back! “Well if Sokka enjoys these plays so much how come we never been to one?” Aang was now dead to him. 

“Yeah Lover Boy even though I can’t see for sh*t! I sure would love to go to one of these plays.” Yep, Sokka was definitely going to jump out the window. (Suki had to restrain Sokka the rest of the evening.)

-

And that's how Sokka found himself babysitting his five friends. Who were all adults but acted more like children. (C’mon Katara you're supposed to be the mature one, Sokka isn’t cut out for this.) Sokka was so close to throwing the bouquet of flowers at Aang, the kid wouldn’t stop buzzing around like some honeybee.

Aang even managed to get Ty Lee to his level of hyperness. Note to self: never under  _ any  _ condition put Ty Lee and Aang in the same environment for long periods of time. Those two were like ping balls together. Ten minutes into waiting Sokka was grumbling under his breath, Suki was laughing at her girlfriend's antics, Katara was happily filming with her phone, and Toph was just simply enjoying the ridiculousness of her friends.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they were allowed to enter the building. Don’t get Sokka wrong, he loved his friends, but he was nervous to see how they would react to Zuko and vice versa. They all managed to find seats and sat down, but the loudness of his friends didn’t stop. If anything they just minimized it to loud whispers.

“Wow Zuko really has improved since when he was six and he was already so talented.” Sokka was a little jealous that Ty Lee had the honor of seeing baby Zuko as a little actor.

Toph leaned back into her seat using the one in front of her as a footrest “Sounds good to me so far.” 

“No wonder you like him so much big bro.” So now Katara wanted to act like a sweetheart. 

Suki wrapped her arm around Ty Lee’s shoulder before proudly stating “I would tap that.” 

“Wow Sokka no wonder you like coming to these plays.” The youngest of the group leaned forward with large eyes catching every detail of the stage.

There was a loud shush that caused the Gaang to quiet down, but Sokka just turned to the person and glared hard. His friends may be dumb a$$es but they were his dumb a$$es, and the person who shushed was being louder anyways. They were the ones who were being rude. Must be the parent of some snot nosed brat.

As always Zuko was the undeniable Star of the show. Sokka had no idea how he managed to always be so perfect up on stage. The Gaang all stood for a standing ovation. Completely switching to autopilot Sokka went through the motions of the routine that was built when coming to Zuko’s plays. He walked over to meet the man of the hour, handing him the bouquet of yellow roses, and enveloping him in a hug. But he heard giggling, why did he hear giggling? Oh sh*t! he forgot about the little gremlins. 

Sokka chuckled awkwardly, pulling away from Zuko. “Uh Zuko, this is my sister Katara, her boyfriend Aang, my sister by force Toph, and you already know the love birds.”

Zuko offered the Gaang a small shy smile. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you all.” There was his dorky shy Zuko. Wait where did that thought come from, the actor wasn't his. Zuko looked up towards Sokka “So are they coming along or are we gonna have to take a rain check?”

Before Sokka could open his mouth Katara jumped on his chance of replying. “We would love to join you and Sokka in whatever you usually do after plays.” Too bad there were no windows around in the auditorium Sokka could jump out of.

-

Turns out bringing the Gaang and Zuko to the diner wasn’t such a bad idea and Sokka wasn’t going to lie seeing Zuko and his friends have a good time together definitely melted his heart. It was almost like the actor had always been a part of their rag tag group. It still shocked Sokka that Zuko was somehow the shyest yet most sociable person he had ever met. He also was a great listener, supportive, and had a good heart. When he looked over at Zuko he felt his cheeks grow warm, his heartbeat pick up speed, and his palms become sweaty. Sokka must be getting sick, that was the only explanation why he felt such things. After all he never had reactions like this with any of his previous partners.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if you want updates to my fics you can follow my Tumblr @marshmellowzuko  
> Thank you for reading <3


	4. The Tide is Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet sticks his nose where it doesn't belong and Sokka makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3

Sokka sighed contently as he walked into his dorm after another great night with Zuko. And that’s when he started thinking, what was life before Zuko? Well Sokka could answer that easily. Every weekend there would be a party Sokka would go to and get absolutely sh*t faced, then weekdays he would trudge around from class to class before the cycle repeated. 

With Zuko now in the picture every weekend was spent either watching Zuko practice for his plays or watching the final performances. Week days actually held more to look forward to than just classes. In the mornings he and Zuko would walk to the quad, in the afternoon they would meet the rest of the Gaang for lunch, and after classes they would lounge around Zuko’s dorm (sometimes studying other times watching cheesy movies). Life felt like a blur of blandness before Zuko. And Sokka had come to realize no amount of alcohol could compare to what it felt like being with Zuko.

“I heard you’re dating Zuko, no wonder you’ve been acting so weird. Did the waterboy finally get tamed? Honestly it would make sense why the two of you got together, both of you are disappointments.” Jet always managed to press the right button to set Sokka off. 

Clenching his fist and jaw held tight Sokka got right in Jet’s face. “First of all it’s none of your business who I’m dating and Second of all, go ahead talk all the trash you want about me. But if I hear you talking about Zuko like that ever again I won’t hold back in bashing your face in.” The little bastard actually smirked, oh how Sokka wanted to strangle him.

“Hey bud I’m just trying to look out for you.”  _ Liar.  _ “Zuko’s not the little innocent nerd you think he is.” Sokka backed off Jet but still left a distance that was considered uncomfortable.

Jet’s word’s did not phase Sokka. He already knew Zuko’s past . He heard Zuko cry as he told him what happened to his mother, how his sister ended up in a psychiatric facility, and that his father was behind bars. Zuko even admitted that he didn’t always used to make the right decisions, too blinded by anger.

Zuko was the strongest person Sokka knew and it absolutely shattered his heart when the actor admitted he felt like he was lying to Sokka by not telling him who he used to be (Zuko’s past belong to him alone and it was Sokka who was  _ privileged  _ to be able to hear it). He  _ knew  _ Zuko, and he wasn’t scared of his past. 

Sokka didn’t have a squeaky clean record either. He ran away from home when his mother died, he spent all of middle school getting into constant fist fights, but he finally got his sh*t together in his Jr year after his dad pinned him to the wall, yelling at him to snap out of it. His dad wasn’t one to physically punish his kids, but it was Sokka who slung at him first. He would never forget the guilt in his father's face, the fear in Katara's eyes, and Gran-gran’s disappointment. 

“You don’t know Zuko, I _ do _ . And what you hear about someone is completely different than if you saw it with your own eyes.” Sokka stepped completely away from Jet, storming out the dorm.

**To Warrior Girl: Hey, can I crash at your place. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep myself from beating the sh*t out of Jet if I stay in my dorm.**

**From Warrior Girl: Sure boo boo. But I gotta warn you Ty Lee decided we needed a self care night.**

**To Warrior Girl: Honestly a face mask with a mani and pedi sounds nice right now.**

-

This felt nice. Sokka was completely laid out on the living room couch, face mask on, and nails now painted navy blue.

Suki came out of the kitchen with a beer the proseded to flop on the loveseat across from Sokka. “Wait, so you and Zuko aren’t dating? No offense but can’t really blame Jet for thinking that. Though he was a jerk bringing up his past, that’s none of his business.” 

Ty Lee nodded in agreement sitting in a beanbag once she finished her nightly stretches. “As far as I know Zuko and Jet haven’t even talked to each other!”

“No, me and Zuko aren’t dating. Jet stuck his nose in the wrong place and trust me I was so close to breaking it again, maybe this time he would need cosmetic surgery for it.”

Suki cracked open her beer before leaning further into the couch “Okay, so you and Zuko aren’t dating. But do you want to date Zuko?”

Sokka shot up “What makes you say that?!” He really wasn’t appreciating the look Suki was giving him, it clearly stated ‘are you that much of a dumba$$”

“Oh I don’t know? You hang around him 24/7, you bring flowers to every single one of his plays, and also the  _ fact  _ you go to every single one of his plays. Heck I would even go as far as saying you  _ love _ him, you have never sober up for anybody. Not even the girl who asked you personally to stop drinking.”

Sokka had to admit she made a tough argument.

“I think Zuko loves you too! I haven’t seen him so happy and carefree since we were really young. He also keeps every single one of the bouquets you give him and gets really sad when they die. Plus whenever he talks it's always ‘Sokka this’ and ‘Sokka that.’ Ty Lee was smiling softly at Sokka’s confused face.

“Really?” Both girls nodded to answer Sokka’s question.

Then he was reminded of the night when the Gaang went to see Zuko. The sweaty hands, quick heat beat, and flushing face. Crap, he did love Zuko.

“Oh and Sokka.”

“Yeah?”

“My threat still stands, hurt him and you will be paralyzed.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So with Sokka's past I though that since this is a modern AU with no war forcing him to grow up, he would lash out after his mothers death.
> 
> -I couldn't fit this but Ty Lee is studying to be a therapist and Suki is studying to become a journalist.
> 
> As always thank you for reading! <3


	5. And the Waves Come Crashing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Sokka brings Zuko red roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was honestly so fun to write. I actually really enjoyed writing from Sokka's point of view!  
> As always I hope you enjoy!

Okay all Sokka had to do was find a way to ask Zuko to be his boyfriend. No big deal! It was a  _ very  _ big deal. He couldn’t ask Suki, she would just say women up and kiss him, Toph would say the something similar to Suki, Katara would go all Romeo and Juliet on him, and he was still shaken by Ty Lee’s threat (don’t mess with a protective Ty Lee, but Sokka had to agree with her Zuko did deserve to be protected). Sokka was sitting on his bed looking down at his phone. There was really only one person left. His brother from another mother, Aang.

**To Little Boy: Hey Aang, Can you help me out? I want to confess to Zuko.**

**From Little Boy: OMG! Of course I’ll help you out! :D**

**From Little Boy: But I thought you and Zuko were dating already?**

Was Sokka the only one oblivious to the fact that he liked Zuko more than a friend? Sadly the answer was yes.

**To Little Boy: No, we are not dating. Are you gonna help me or what?**

**From Little Boy: Sorry, sorry it really seemed like it. Did you have anything in mind?**

**To Little Boy: Thank you so much dude I knew I could count on you! And no actually. I just don’t want anything too big, Zuko hates too much attention and I honestly just want something between him and me.**

  
  


**From Little Boy: Okie, I can work with that! Meet me at Gyatso’s Florals like you usually do when you go to see Zuko. I have an idea :D**

-

Sokka was shuffling about pulling at his collar as Aang beamed at him, passing him what would essentially be his way of asking Zuko out.

Sokka looked towards the younger boy with an unsure face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Aang pushed the bouquet of a dozen red roses into Sokka’s hands, careful not to crush them.

“But, what if he doesn't get it?” Sokka looked Aang in the eyes, pure nervousness written across his face. What if Zuko never noticed the color of the roses, or knew their meanings? What if he thought that the reason why Sokka was giving him Red roses was because he couldn’t find any yellow roses. What if he thought this was some joke?

“Sokka, remember when we went to the diner with Zuko.” Sokka nodded his head, of course he remembered. It was now one of his most precious memories, It still made him happy seeing his friends get along so well with Zuko. “Well one of the conversations we had with him was actually about the meaning of flowers. And I was impressed by him, for not being a florist he knew a whole lot! Though he did tell us his uncle used to be the one interested in plants, but still impressive!” 

Sokka must have been too busy admiring Zuko instead of listening. “Oh."

Aang offered him a reassuring smile “Trust me, he’ll love them along with the person who’s gifting them.” He winked before walking off to help an elderly lady with her order.

-

Sokka’s leg was bouncing the whole time during the play. He was getting a few glares from the people around him but he didn’t care. He was  _ nervous _ . Never before was he the one to confess to someone, he was usually the one others wanted. And with having no experience confessing, he also had no experience being rejected. What if Zuko laughed at him and humiliated him? No, Zuko wasn’t like that. The most he would do is probably give Sokka a sad look before friend zoning him. 

If Zuko rejected him Sokka knew he would be crushed. Life before Zuko was so …  _ bland _ . And Sokka had no idea if Zuko would still want him around or if he thought it would be too awkward to even talk to him. Sh*t the play was already over and Sokka only managed to make himself more nervous. With shaky legs Sokka stood up, but this time instead of meeting Zuko in the auditorium he went backstage.

The girl posted by the door nodded at Sokka with recognition but once she looked down to see the bouquet she smiled wide. “He’s back there packing up, Good luck!” Sokka smiled back nervously and gulped as he walked through the door.

There he was. Gosh he looked so cute in his oversized hoodie and humming to a tune only Sokka recognized from this night's performance. Zuko turned around, startled by the sight of Sokka. With wide eyes he began to talk. “Hey Sokka, was I taking too long?”

_ Move dummy, say something! _ “No! You weren’t taking too long, I actually wanted to catch you here … I mean meet you here. Ah sorry. I just uh … these are for you.” Sokka quickly looked to the ground as he passed the roses to Zuko.

Zuko stared in shock at the bouquet of a dozen red roses. He knew what they meant.  _ ‘I love you, be mine.’ _ He looked at Sokka before blurting out “I love you too!”  _ smooth Zuko, very smooth. _

Sokka looked up in shock. Zuko looked absolutely stunning with the flush on his face, Sokka could kiss him. Sokka would kiss him and he grabbed Zuko’s face and leaned in, no longer caring if the flowers were crushed. Kissing Zuko was so much more addicting than any alcohol he’s tasted, so much sweeter than any desert, and it felt  _ so _ perfect. Sokka knew there was no place or party he would rather be at. Zuko somehow managed to tame the dangerous wave that was Sokka, and he was happy that it was Zuko to be the one to tame him.

  
Zuko pulled apart from Sokka’s lips and looked down sadly at the flowers “I love kissing you, but  _ Sokka _ you crushed them.” Sokka simply laughed, muttering a quick sorry before leaning to kiss away Zuko’s pout.


End file.
